scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Blake
This article is about the original incarnation of Daphne Blake. For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation). | species= Human | gender= Female | hair= Red | eyes= Black | job= Amateur sleuth (for other jobs, see below) | affiliation= Mystery Inc.; Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (formerly); Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (pre-teen version, formerly) | family= Nedley Blake (father); Elizabeth Blake (mother) | firstapp= : | actor= Grey DeLisle (for previous actors, see below) }} Daphne Blake : No Sharking Zone is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc. Daphne's characteristic trait in the gang is her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". Physical appearance Daphne is an attractive teenaged female, with an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair. Her most worn outfit consists of a purple top, dress, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes. She also wears a plastic purple headband and a green scarf. At the time Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo moved into Shaggleford Manor, her outfit consisted of a purple long-sleeved dress with a light purple border, pink stockings, and purple boots. She continued to wear the headband. Personality While not as smart as Velma Dinkley, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. She later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on,a result of changing attitudes towards women during the 1970s and 1980s having learnt self defense. , direct-to-video film 1. , direct-to-video film 4. In junior high, Daphne was more vain and fashion sensitive, likely to stop in the middle of investigating due to a dirt patch on her clothes, than being afraid of ghosts (which she had a strong disbelief in). She would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. Skills and abilities Daphne has displayed many abilities, such as having a black belt in Karate; she can use different kinds of. She can use her make-up accessories to open locked doors and cages.What's New, Scooby-Doo? She is very flexible, and can think quickly during a fight. She's also very good at picking locks with whatever she can use. Also, she is very good at surfing. , direct-to-video film 5. : She Sees Sea Monsters by the Seashore , direct-to-video film 8. She's an amateur musician, playing both the piano : The Diabolical Disc Demon and being able to sing. , direct-to-video film 20. She's also a talented motorcyclist, having riding since she was five. History Animated history Appearances * Daphne's filmography Apocryphal Comic history Novel history Video game history Family and relatives :For a complete list of Daphne's family members, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests There have been several instances where Daphne has noticed and gained the attention of the opposite sex, which seems to be on a frequent basis these days. * Warren ( : ) * Buddy Chillner (APNSD: ) * Dick Van Dyke: While on a case at Dick Van Dyke's Carnival, she absent-mindedly stopped to take a picture at a photo booth so Dick would remember the occasion. His celebrity seemed to make her oblivious to the fact that this gesture would be highly inappropriate since he's old enough to be her father. ( : The Haunted Carnival) * Alex Super: Daphne was quick to pair off with Alex, to search for clues in Maison Dupree. ( : ) * Fred Jones: As the years of traveling together pass, Daphne begins falling in love in Fred, but covers up her feelings whenever she almost reveals them. She gets jealous whenever Fred starts spending time with another girl. Unknown to her, Freddie actually loves her as well, but is also too shy to confess his feelings. * Detective Beau Neville ( ) * Bondi Beach lifeguards: The lifeguards couldn't keep their eyes off her while she laid on the beach. ( ) * Chip Hernandez, Jr.: She was starstruck by the action star, but he was completely useless in real life. ( : ) * Bram ( ) * Steve Looker ( ) * John Cena ( ) Occupation Despite her family's extravagantly rich background, she chooses to life independent of that wealth in her adolescence, having the same money problems that the rest of the gang do. * Junior detectives-for-hire: When the gang was in their preadolescence, and Daphne was at her most vain, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. ( ) * Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. (TNSDMovies: Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Carnival owner: Scooby, along with the rest of the gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. She was put in charge of the tunnel of love in the carnival's grand reopening. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Investigative journalist: Twice when Mystery Inc. broke up, she went into the world of journalism. The first time she became a freelance reporter, forming the second incarnation of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, along with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo. ( , ) The second time she hosted her own televised news show, with Fred as her cameraman and producer. ( ) Additionally, when she was younger, her father put her in charge of his arcade, (APNSD: Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece) while in her adolescence, she and Fred formed a singing duo to compete in Talent Star. ( ) Notes/trivia * The Blakes have a long history of getting themselves into danger. , direct-to-video film 7. * A common goof throughout older episodes would be the disappearance of one or more of Daphne's pink pantyhose, replaced with her natural skin color in some shots. * Due to different animators, Daphne's eye color is completely variable, ranging from black, to blue, to green. Black is the base color used for almost every character from 1969-1991. ** From to , she had blue irises; interestingly, when she hypnotized was in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode , she had blue irises in a close-up. ** In the opening sequence of , she had green pupils. ** In , she had purple pupils. * One question on the quiz included on Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons, relates to Daphne's father funding Mystery Inc. and buying them the Mystery Machine, which is based on what was claimed on Scooby-Doo: Behind the Scenes, a special with eight segments which was featured on WHV's VHS release of Scooby-Doo's Original Mysteries. (It also aired on Cartoon Network under the name, Those Meddling Kids.) That special was made independently (even if it did use the then current cast of voices) and none of what was claimed has made it into canon. If the gang were supported then they wouldn't need to look for a job like Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, and even Scooby-Doo did in the episode . Although it seems to ignore, but not out right contradict the episode (although the special was made before the episode in question, which itself already available to buy before the WAY set), that depicted the Mystery Machine to have originally belonged to Flash Flannigan who used it as a tour bus for the Mystery Kids, for which he was the keyboardist. It's possible, but not definite that Mr. Blake brought the van from Susan Dinwiddie, the mother/manager of the Mystery Kids. * Some fans have posited that Fred and Daphne share an attraction to each other,Scooby-Doo! Street Smarts, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons. but this has yet to be truly declared as such in the series itself (though Cartoon Network, in its various promotional bumpers, has had fun with this notion), although did have the two of them finally admit this behind each other's backs, as well as actually kissing each other on the lips during their song. * According to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Daphne is presumably ticklish. * Daphne didn't say "Jeepers" in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo TV series. * Daphne's redesign in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, is based on Sarah Michelle Gellar's portrayal in and . * For unexplained reasons, Daphne very rarely says "Jeepers" in comics published by DC Comics, particularly in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? and Scooby-Doo! Team-Up titles. Behind-the-scenes Daphne was inspired by Thalia Menninger (played by Tuesday Weld) in the 1960's sitcom The Many Lives of Dobie Gillis.Evanier, Mark (June 10, 2002). Shaggy Dog Story". Retrieved March 28, 2018. Voices of Daphne Daphne was voiced in the first season (1969-70) of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! by Stefanianna Christopherson. When Christopherson married in 1970, Heather North assumed her role. North continued to voice Daphne until 1980, when Daphne was dropped from the series. Daphne returned to Scooby-Doo with The All-New Scooby and Happy-Puppy Hour Show in 1983, and North resumed her role as voice actress until Scooby-Doo was cancelled in 1986. North reprised the role for Daphne in 1997's Johnny Bravo-Scooby-Doo crossover episode, and the 2003 direct-to-video films and . Kellie Martin voiced the junior-high school aged Daphne in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo from 1988 until 1991. Mary Kay Bergman assumed the role of Daphne from Heather North for the first three DTVs from 1998-2000, until she committed suicide. The role was then taken by Grey DeLisle in 2001 for the fourth DTV, , and then was temporarily switched with North in the aforementioned DTVs. During this time, DeLisle was also voicing the character in the TV series What's New, Scooby-Doo?, from 2003-2006 (and the subsequent TV series that have succeeded What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and resumed and held the role as Daphne in the DTV series in 2004. In other languages Gallery Artwork Scooby_doo_daphne.gif| APNSD_Daphne_artwork.jpg|Daphne from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Daphne-1.jpg| Original_Daphne.jpg| Toys Daphne Wacky Wobbler.jpg|Wacky Wobbler Bobble Head by Funko. Daphne Dorbz.jpg|Dorbz by Funko. Daphne Funko Pop!.jpg|Pop! by Funko. See also: LEGO. See also * Daphne Blake/biographical account of comic appearances * Daphne Blake/biographical account of novel appearances * Daphne Blake/biographical account of video game appearances * Categorised gallery * Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake * Kidnapping Daphne Blake - a complete list of kidnappings * Scooby-Doo and Daphne Blake * Fred Jones and Daphne Blake * Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley * Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake * Daphne Blake and Scrappy-Doo Footnotes References Category:Actors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Babysitters Category:Blakes Category:Businesspeople Category:Cheerleaders Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Journalists Category:Maids Category:Martial artists Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Surfers Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Main characters' love interests